switched high school
by DauntlessGirlPriorEaton
Summary: Tris and Four have switched lives and go to high school, Tris comes from the abused background and For comes from the nice life that has been good
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **in this story there is talk of abuse and self harm, if you get triggered by this please do not read but otherwise it will be to a minimum, i do not own divergent or any of its characters**

Prologue

Tris pov

I have learned the hard about trusting people, when people know more about you it is easier for them to hurt you.

For my whole life I have been made fun of because I have a rare medical condition called factor 7, it is where my blood doesn't clot fast, I bruise and can get injuries that is worse than a person with out, it sucks because I can't really do any sports because of the higher chance of death with them. I am not the kid that has their walls Lined with trophies or prizes, I am the kid that tries to hide in the shadows and not be noticed.

I have never had a friend that has stayed around for more than 4 years and even that one, felt like it ended a long time before, no matter who my friend is there is always someone better that is their first pick for anything. I have never really opened up after my ex best friend left me for someone else, we one day got into huge argument and she told people my secrets that I really wanted to keep private.

When I was little I loved to be around people, but now if I don't have some sort of bond I don't want to be around you. I also love to swim, run, school and do target practice with guns and bows, my love of target practice, school and swimming have stuck with me but running has died down a little. The awards I have are my swimming awards and I don't even have those hung up, as much as I like to brag I really have no need to keep them up, no one will ever see them. When I finally get a good friend some better comes around or they move away and I never hear from them or see them again, and then other times my so called friends leave me and then pretend that I never existed, this all started when I changed schools when I was 8, I used to be a sweet kid who loves to be around people and had lots of friends but that all changed, I hope changing schools again will help this time.

Page brake

BEEP BEEP

I wake up to my alarm and he ready as I get up and get going my adoptive moms, Tori, knocks on my door and tells me when I get home from school she won't be there so I need to finish unpacking.

I dress in black jeans and a black off the shoulder shirt that says don't mess with me..

I get into my jeep than drive to school, as I drive I put my iPod on shuffle and my favorite song comes, Do or Die

In the middle of the night, when the angels scream,

I don't want to live a lie that I believe.

Time to do or die.

I will never forget the moment, the moment.

I will never forget the moment.

And the story goes on... on... on...

That's how the story goes.

That's how the story goes.

You and I'll never die.

It's a dark embrace.

In the beginning was life, a dawning age.

Time to be alive.

I will never forget the moment, the moment.

I will never forget this night.

We sing, we sing...

On... on... on...

That's how the story goes.

Fate is coming, that I know.

Time is running, got to go.

Fate is coming, that I know.

Let it go.

Here right now

Under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud

Do or die, and the story goes

On... on... on...

And the story goes on... on...

This is the story

Fate is coming, that I know (this is the story)

Time is running, got to go (this is the story)

Fate is coming, that I know (this is the story)

Let it go.

Here right now,

Under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud

Dream out loud!

Fate is coming, that I know (time to do or die)

Time is running out (time to do or die)

Fate is coming, that I know (time to do or die)

Let it go...

As the song ends i try to think about what my new school will be like and what will happen, will it be like my old school or will I have a new life here.

When I pull up I see almost all the girls wearing crop tops and short skirts, when I get out of my car I try to think of what could happen as soon as I Walk into the door.

I find the office and I get my

Time table,

Gym

French

Physics

Lunch

Study hall

Art

Algebra

Music

As I look over my classes I run into a boy with blond hair and green eyes, he is kind of cute until he says watch where you're going stiff, I put my head down and keep walking to my locker thinking to myself about how this school is no different than the rest, when I get there i see a group of teens my age and I just stand there and wait for them to leave but they just keep talking until one of the girls notices me and asks me what I need I simply point to my locker, she seems to get the message and she tells everyone to back away from my locker, as I am putting my stuff away.

I start to walk to gym, then it hits me what am I going to do about my tattoos, i guess i can't hide them forever right so might as well show them… I have one a raven for tori and bud **(adoptive family)** for they are the ones that saved me and a third one for the older brother i only saw a few times before he disappeared, even though he wasn't there really but he did still take a beating from dad when i couldn't handle it, he was always dad's favorite; he never got hit as hard or as much as me for I was the one that killed mom.

When I get to the locker rooms i make sure to change in the bathroom so no one sees the burn marks and scars i have, I get some weird looks from other girls and i just push them aside but then I see who the teacher is I relax a little because the coach is my agent for finding me a home, I quickly run over to max and that sense it is a new year we get to go over rules instead of doing anything. Gym was pretty boring and I keep getting weird looks from girls and boys flirting with me, i don't see why i mean i'm not pretty or anything but i guess its just the boob factor as my only true friend said before she stabbed me in the back, practically telling everyone about my self harm.

Timeskip to lunch

One of the girls that was standing at my locker this morning, Christina, invited me to sit with her friends for lunch.

When I get to the lunchroom I see Christina I walk over to her and ask if she will hold Blake while I go get food, she says yes pretty eagerly, once I get my food I go sit down and take Blake back, I start to eat when the rest of Christina's friends sit down, she introduces them

As, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Al.

Four pov

I heard that we have a new student today Christina says while we stand at her locker talking, I hope it's a girl says Marlene, I just stand there until the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen walks over to us and just stands there, I get why buy soon Christina walks over to her and asked what she need, she simply points to the lockers and we get the Drew comes up next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, he's the biggest man whore ever but anyways i see this new girl flinch at the touch. It happens quite fast, this new girl has drew on the floor and her foot at his throat and whispers something in his ear, he runs off after that and she just calmly gets her books and leave without a word but i get just time to look into this girl's beautiful eyes. you can tell they hold pain but at the same time they seek adventure, they look this a stormy night with an amazing mix of blue and grey, the type of eyes that almost don't seem real.

timeskip to lunch

At lunch we arrive late and i'm starving well i was starving until i see and small girl with long blonde hair and the amazing eyes not to mention the awesome fighting skills, just a few people ahead of me. I start to walk to her when the school slut, who has probably slept with ninety percent of the boys in our school, Nita, and she starts to run her hands all over me, first off gross and secondly no. But thankful Zeke, my main man who is with me through thick and thin pulls her off of me and we walk to our table and sit down. I notice the girl is sitting right across from me.

 **and thats the end of chapter one, leave in the comments what you guys think i'll try to have the next chapter up in a good amount of time but can't promise anything because of school :( but leave comments on how to make it better ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So before I get started this story that I put up was a story that I have been writing and rewriting so much that there is bound to be some mistakes and i'm sorry for them and blake is no longer a character in this story, sorry guys still love you but here have some cookies (::) (::) (::)** **DISCLAIMER:** **in this story there is talk of abuse and self harm, if you get triggered by this please do not read but otherwise it will be to a minimum, i do not own divergent or any of its characters**

Four POV

This amazingly beautiful girl it sitting next to me and i'm almost to distracted looking at that I almost don't hear Christina, but no one can ignore her for too long anyway.

Christina introduces us, going around the circle with everyone doing something signature. The pendred brothers hug their girl friends and they push them off annoyed. Al just looks at her the same way my father looks at my mother, with love and lust. Then she gets to me and her eyes and looking straight into mine, I give a faint smirk and wink but she seems to the only one to notice, I mean by the way she is blushing. Wait does she like me to, no, no that couldn't happen I mean look at her she is beautiful in every way and we did only just meet.

We hold our gazes for a while until Uriah snaps his fingers in my face. Christina is just about to say her name but this amazing girl sitting in front of me says her name is Tris, yet another two things perfect about her, her voice that sounds like angels and her name. It suits hers with how strong the name is but also sounds gentle, like she would never hurt anything living unless she has to. But from what i can see on how she holds herself and avoids people i can tell she's been hurt and has hurt.

Tris and i start talking about silly random things and we come to find out we both have the same gym, art, Algebra and music together, sadly the bell rings and we get sent off to our next class, art.

 **Time skip**

we take our seats and i'm sitting next to the one and only Tris, class begins and we just get to have a free day to do whatever we want as long as it includes art.

I get out my sketchbook and begin to draw her as she gets up and picks up charcoal and canvas before walking back to sit next to me.

Tris sits down and begins to make something that looks like an older man but the other side of is face looks like the devil, I don't want to pry but oh well i do anyways **(bold is four, normal is tris)**

 **so whatcha making there, it looks really cool i'm just wondering though**

my father… he is a monster hiding in a man

 **oh come on dads aren't that bad, what he do to you this time i mean every family fights, so what was it about**

first off he isn't my "dad" and we didn't fight he would yell and get mad and i would sit there like a good little girl and stayed quiet and took everything that came my way

 **ok ok sorry but i mean it couldn't be that bad he still loves you family always loves each other**

family does not mean blood family means they are there for you, love, and protect you, you don't understand and you never will so just let it go

 **i..i am so sorry tris i didn't mean to hit a nerve**

well you did, i have to go

and with that she got up and left the art she made behind after walking out of the class and into the direction that looked like the gym, i want to get a closer look at what she made so i pick up off the floor and i'm shocked when i recognize the man. I mean i don't know him personally but i remember the story with Marcus Eaton and how he killed his own wife and his son is missing, how he abused his daughter for years, I don't remember much else but i realize i just made a big mistake and i just met his daughter…

 **aaannnd ta-da please don't hate me and i know this chapter is crap sorry but here you my lovelies comment and pm me if you have any ideas :P have some cookies and goodbye until next time (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arg I'm mad at myself cause me being me, I deleted the chapter instead of saving it :( not even cookies can cheer me up this time :,(**

 **Oh and before I forget I want to give a shout out to my amazing (and only) friend** _**The chosen sea's**_ **, she pretty cool 3 love you man.**

 **lets begin! (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)**

 **Tris pov**

when i get to the gym I can't do anything but run, how dare he saying something like that to me, me of all people and sure he didn't know who I was but still you just can't do that someone.

I take off in a full sprint, sure my legs hurt but it's nothing to me anymore. I run and I run around the track, one, three, six, on my tenth time around I hear the bell and slow down. Going to the locker rooms to change I decide it isn't worth going back to class and dealing with even more drama. I throw on a pair of leggings and my favorite purple shirt, walking out of the building and to my car, but not before I sign out at the office, don't want to have a phone call home.

Pulling into my driveway I stare up at the house in front of me, This the first real home I've ever had, I mean sure I've lived in a house but I never considered it home, it was just hell. Parking the car and walking up to door, me being me and how clumsy I am, drop my keys. Picking them up and nearly killing myself on the step, I'm in the house.

Locking the door and running up to my room, I throw my bag on my bed and go into my closet. Looking at the clock I see I have about three hours before everyone gets home, so I think a nap is in order, pushing everything off my bed and into a big pile of books, clothes, and papers on my floor. I climb under the covers and close my eyes.

 **Four pov**

Well shit, in the first day I managed to piss off probably the only girl I've ever liked, yay me.

After getting over the shock of who Tris is, I slip her art in my bag and head to my next class.

 **Time skip(::)**

Getting in my truck and driving home I see Tris walking on the side of the road. Stopping to see if she needs a lift.

 **(bold is four, normal is tris, just gonna do this for rest of story)**

 **Tris, hey listen I'm sorry about what happened, truly.**

You know what Four just go away.

 **No I'm really sorry, I...I had no idea you were Marcus's daughter.**

What did you fucking say.

And at this point she is giving the scariest stare I have ever seen while holding onto my hoodie, its so cute how she has to stand on her tippy toes just to reach. No Four stop thinking like that now, she is mad at you so fix.

I start doing the only thing I can do, apologizing like crazy. I can tell its not working, but I can't seem to stop myself, words just keep coming. I don't even know what im saying, but it did something, she lets go and just looks at me.

How did you find out…?

she's talking in almost a whisper now,

 **You um, left the drawing of him in class put two and two together, I can give it back to you if you would like.**

holding it out for her to take, and she does.

 **I wont tell anyone, I promise this isnt something that needs to be shared, and I can tell you never wanted people to know. Im so sorry about this.**

If you tell someone ever I will not hesitate to come after you

 **noted, need a ride home**

Im good actually my house is just a few blocks I can walk it

we just stare at eachother for a while no one willing to look away, time passes and sadly Tris pulls her eyes away, waves and starts walking. I take that as my cue to leave and drive off. Looking in the mirror I see her walking but at the same time ripping the drawing apart.

 **Tris POV**

Watching him drive off I can't help but think if he will keep to his promise.

 **Time skip**

Going up to my room, laying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Above my bed I have put pictures of my new family so I see them whenever I sleep and I feel safe, but right now they are just a reminder of my past. Thinking about what happened today I can't help but feel like shit, laying down trying to calm my mind I close my eyes and slowly give into the darkness that is sleep.

( **she's in a dream now by the way)** I wake up in a panic, something's off i'm back in my old room, not my room when i was still trying to find a home, but the room I had when i was with Marcus. I hear the heavy stomps of his feet coming up the stairs, I try to find something to defend myself with. Im getting frantic now he is just outside my door, I can't do anything and suddenly im thrown across the room into a wall. My side hurts but its nothing compared to the amount of pain coming.

I start to remember this night, the night Marcus killed Beatris, the night the part of me that knows love died, the night I became Tris. He is standing above me now, i'm helpless, turning around and lifting the back of my shirt knowing how it goes.

I await the first of impact, it hits. I shot out of bed screaming in a panic. standing up and slowly walking over to my bathroom and standing in front of the mirror and take my shirt off, looking at myself. Seeing every flaw, every scar, every memory that is left on my skin I break down and just just cry on the floor, I cant do anything but lay there, motionless and alone.

 **This one hit a nerve with me i don't know why but it did**

 **:( ahhhh anyway love you guys thanks for reading bye bye 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris pov**

Another day of hell oops I mean school, I get those confused all the time. Dragging myself out of bed, I walk to my attached bathroom and take a shower.

I get dressed in a black oversized sweatshirt with flames coming up the back, a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite combat boots. Making sure to grab my phone, homework the most important thing for school… earbuds **(it's very true)**

Walking downstairs I over hear Tori and bub Talking, It's about me. I listen closer I know it isn't right but I still do.

"Have you checked her arms lately?' I hear bud ask with concern

"Should I, I don't know to approach her and ask about. How much dinner is she eating?" Is Tori's response.

I can't listen to this anymore without breaking down. Grabbing my bag and running out to my car, grab an apple for the road. I will get better, for Tori and Bud for my new family.

Pulling into the school I see that I'm early. Good that means no one will notice me for now.

 **Time skip**

It's half way through the day, when I get a text from an unknown number saying. "Hey its Four, Christina gave me your number."

Below is what looks to be song lyrics

You stripped your love down to the wire

Fire shy and cold alone outside

You stripped it right down to the wire

But I see you behind those tired eyes

Now as you wade through the shadows that live in your heart

You'll find the light that leads home (home, home)

Cause I see you for you and your beautiful scars

So take my hand, don't let go

Cause it's not too late, it's not too late

I, I see the hope in your heart

And sometimes you lose and sometimes you're shooting

Broken arrows in the dark

But I, I see the hope in your heart

I've seen the darkness in the light

The kind of blue that leaves you lost and blind

The only thing that's black and white

Is that you don't have to walk alone this time

We have to tear down the walls that live in your heart

To find someone you call home (home, home)

Now you see me for me and my beautiful scars

So take my hand, don't let go

Cause it's not too late, it's not too late

I, I see the hope in your heart

And sometimes you lose and sometimes you're shooting

Broken arrows in the dark

But I, I see the hope in your heart

It's not too late, it's not too late

I see the hope in your heart

Sometimes you're losing, sometimes shooting

Broken arrows in the dark

With a caption under them saying, " I may not understand what you went through, but I want you to know i'm here for you Tris."

Reading it made me smile and I walk to my next class with a smile on face, and it's real.

 **So this one is short sorry, but i just haven't had time to work on it… im gonna try to keep this the shortest one but I can't promise anything. Comment or pm me about any ideas or what you want me to do the story**


End file.
